


can't get away

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Written for a prompt over on Tumblr. Through the Force Bond, Kylo notices that Rey has caught the idea and begun fantasizing about one of her Resistance cohorts. He taunts her as the Resistance escapes on the Falcon - giving Rey nowhere to hide.





	can't get away

“What are you doing, Rey?”

Rey looks across the room, trying to block the panic from showing on her face. She stands in the common area of the Falcon, surrounded by members of the Resistance, including Finn and Poe. Finn is still standing vigil at Rose’s side where she lies, unconscious, but Poe keeps looking at her through his eyelashes, studying her with curiosity. She’s been trying to get more of a read on him, on his gaze, on what it all means.

But now their bond has reignited, and Kylo seems to be entirely alone, speaking to Rey. “I’m in public,” she hisses. 

“So leave,” Kylo replies simply.

“It’s not that simple,” Rey mumbles. “There’s nowhere to go.”

“Ah yes, the Falcon. Not the best ship to house more than a couple of people,” he says knowingly. “No privacy. Nowhere for you to take care of yourself.”

Rey narrows her eyes. “What do you want?” she asks.

“I didn’t cause this,” he tells her. “But now that it’s happening…” Kylo watches Rey’s eyes dart around the room nervously. “What’s the matter? Don’t want to be seen talking to me?”

“Talking to nobody,” Rey retorts. Kylo ignores the sting of being called a nobody. He understands how he’d screwed up just a little better. “I look insane.”

“Then just listen,” Kylo smirks. “I could do a lot for you without saying a word.”

Rey sits indignantly on the only seat she can find in the Falcon. She wishes she weren’t in public, that he wasn’t taunting her like this. Yet, her curiosity grows and she wonders just what he means by what he’s said.

“What do you want?” she asks again. This time, she sees Poe notice her across the room. She looks away and tries to pretend she hadn’t said a word.

Kylo looks smug as he says, “You’re being watched. By someone you like.”

Rey shakes her head ever so slightly. Poe is just a friend, whom she’d met just a few days ago. “Do you think it would bother him, seeing you speaking to me?” Kylo wonders. 

He’s assuming it’s FN-2187. He’s got no idea who it really is, but it doesn’t matter. Rey’s reaction says all he needs to know: that it’s a man, and she doesn’t want him to know she’s able to speak with Kylo Ren, the new Supreme Leader. “You want him, don’t you?” Kylo taunts her. “You’ve been alone for so long, and now… it’s not just the Force that’s awakened in you. It’s something else, too. Something much more primal.”

Rey’s eyes flicker and she tries so desperately to look indignant, but has to keep looking at the floor, so as to not draw attention to herself. “Whatever you’ve dreamt about with him… I could do it better,” Kylo says simply. “Have you thought about it? What his touch would feel like? What  _my touch_  would feel like?”

Shaking her head, Rey says, “No. Never.”

“You’re lying,” Kylo says with satisfaction. “I’ve seen it. Your dreams. Your thoughts. All of it. You’ve never been able to hide it from me.” He takes a step closer to her. Rey looks up. “You want to know what it’s like. To be touched. Fucked. Treated like you’re a real  _person_.”

Rey’s cheeks flush red, and her eyes dart across the room to Poe again. She looks away quickly. “Do you dream about him fucking you?” Kylo asks. “The way he’d feel on top of you in your bunk? Barely able to find privacy? Anyone could catch you.” Rey looks down at the floor again, wishing desperately that she could hide, not let anyone see the way Kylo’s words are affecting her.

Kylo tilts his head down, seeing a flash of her thoughts. “Dameron?” he asks. Poe chuckles. “Ah, yes. All the women love him, I assume. Quite the heartbreaker, that one. Always has been.” Rey looks up sharply. “He could probably satisfy you. Maybe.”

Rey blinks quickly, looking away again, ashamed at how her cheeks are flushing, at the thoughts flicking through her head. “Yes, he’d do that. He’d treat you well. He’d be a gentleman,” Kylo reassures her. “But that’s not what you  _really_  want.” He watches Rey closely. “You want rough. You want exciting. I could give that to you.”

She swallows past a lump in her throat. “Think about it. My lips on your neck, leaving marks, letting everyone know you’re mine. What do you think they’d say, knowing you gave yourself to me? Supreme Leader? Your  _enemy_?” Kylo taunts. “I think you’d like it. You’d like someone to be possessive of you.”

He smirks, seeing Rey begin to react even more to his words. “Those dreams, of me touching you, my gloves still on?” Kylo continues. “Kinky. I like it. I’d do that for you. Do you dream about it often? The way you’d feel, filled up with my fingers?” Rey crosses her legs instinctively. Kylo smirks. “You’d look beautiful, Rey.”

“I wouldn’t,” she shakes her head.

“Yes you would,” Kylo nods. He’s so confident. “You’d look gorgeous, spread out under my hands. You’d be wrecked so soon - I’d barely have to touch you. I haven’t even touched you now and  _look at you_.”

Rey tries to glare at him, but there’s no strength behind her gaze. “You could come like this, couldn’t you?” Kylo continues. “Just listening to me, talking about fucking you. Using you. Making you come.” He smirks. “You could take my fingers, but you’d look even better laid out, taking my cock.” Rey’s face flushes crimson. “Do you think you could handle it? Being fucked? Letting me be possessive of you? Filling you up, marking you as my own?”

Now Rey’s fingers fumble with the hem of her tunic. “Imagine how full you’d feel,” Kylo continues, watching as Rey squirms in her seat. “You’d be so tight. Nobody’s ever touched your cunt before, have they?” Something flashes in Rey’s expression. “Not even  _you_ ,” Kylo smirks, reading her right away. “Rey - it’s an amazing feeling. You’re missing out.”

She swallows again, her thighs rubbing together as she glances around, makes sure nobody is looking at her. “Your whole body - just  _overwhelmed_. Seeing stars behind your eyelids. Every muscle tense. It’s a wave - a  _huge_  wave,” Kylo tells her. “It makes your toes curl, and the sounds you’d make. Rey, you’d be fucking gorgeous.”

Rey bites her lip. She sees Poe watching her out of the corner of her eye. “I could give you that,” Kylo reminds her. “I could make you come  _so hard._ So full, all marked up, surrounded by me. Fucked so well. You wouldn’t be able to  _walk_. Think about it. Seeing stars, your tight cunt filled up. Imagine how  _good_  you could feel, Rey -”

“Rey?”

Her body feels like it’s on fire, and Rey can feel her pulse throbbing between her legs. There’s wetness there that she’s never felt before. When she looks up, Poe stands in front of her, concern on his face. “You okay?” he asks.

Rey barely manages to squeak out a yes as she nods.

She’d very much like to have some space to herself again. Whether she likes it or not, Kylo has given her  _a lot_  to think about.


End file.
